Fire
by therandomer5000
Summary: Michelangelo is stuck inside a burning building. R&R please.


**I came up with this when i could smell burning plastic in my graphics class. There was no fire! None of this actually happened to me or any body I know! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Fire**

Fire

It's a strange thing,

It's uncontrollable and dangerous.

It acts like it's alive..

It has a mind of its own

I'm standing in the middle of a burning building,

The colours of red, orange, yellow and black are surrounding me,

I know that if I don't leave soon I will die

But I can't move.

I'm lying on the ground and I'm choking,

I can smell smoke, wood burning.

I can hear my brothers shouting for me but I can't shout back.

I'm scared, I'll admit it.

It won't save me though.

The fire is dancing in front of me,

licking at the walls. turning them black.

The fire is roaring angrily like a lion,

The heat is almost unbearable,

yet I'm still here, Alive.

My life seems short,

I've only lived for 16 years

but it's as full as possible,

maybe fuller than a lot of older people's.

I remember when I came into this room,

What it looked like before it turned into hell.

_**Flashback..**_

_**'GUYS COME ON!' Leo shouted as we made our way to the old house, The wind howled like a pack of wolves. **_

_**'WE'RE ALMOST THERE!' Donnie shouted back, We knew the Shredder was in there. It was time for our enemy to die.**_

_**'HURRY UP MIKEY!' Raph yelled at me as I slowed down, I had a bad feeling... like... Shredder wanted us in this old house for a reason.**_

_**'I... I THINK IT'S A TRAP' I called, My brothers laughed at me as we climbed in through the window anyway. It was a very old-fashioned house, we were in the living room. The wall paper was a pale pink colour and the carpet was a very dirty yellow. Everything was faded.**_

_**'Hello turtles' We looked round to see the Shredder standing at the only door, 'Ready to die?' My brothers looked at me and I stared at them. I was right. He threw a metal ball into the couch and it was quickly covered in flames.**_

_**'OUT NOW!' Leo shouted to us and opened a window, I let my three older brothers out first. Once they were out the smoke was thick and it was in my eyes. The window fell shut with a click, It had locked. My brothers banged and shouted from the other side of the glass but I couldn't see them. The smoke had curled around me. I ran to the only door to find it locked, I should have guessed. I was now in the middle of the room, my head was spinning and there was spots in front of my eyes.**_

_**'H...help' I muttered weakly as I fell to the ground. A few moments later a burning wooden beam fell across my legs, The fire hadn't reached the spot that had hit my legs yet. But it was only a matter of time...**_

Time...

Time makes and destroys things.

Time is what is keeping me alive and what will kill me.

The fire was edging closer to my legs, I don't have much longer.

The smoke has entered my brain and is stopping me

from thinking clearly.

Would this have happened if I had went out first?

Probably not.

What if my brothers had listened to me?

What if I had refused to go in?

It's better that its me in this flame pit

rather than my brothers.

I kinda wish that they were here though...

They are here, They're looking for me

but they won't find me.

Alive.

It will be too late when they do.

My legs are burning,

the fire has finally reached them.

I cry out in pain but it just sounds like

a strangled gasp.

The smoke has hurt my throat.

It feels scratchy and sore.

Wait.. Is that.. a foot?

No feet!

Three sets of feet, Running towards me!

They've found me!

My brothers have found me!

I might live after all.

**'Mikey! hold on bro, It's gonna be ok!'**

Then everything went dark.

I woke up to see my own ceiling, I was in my own bed in my own room. I'm not black anymore, I am green once again. My mask is gone... Oh... I can see the burnt remains of it on my bed-side table. I'm covered in burns. They hurt, they sting but at least I'm alive. I'm alive and so are my brothers.

The fire didn't win any lives.

It has lost again.

It will keep trying though, It will hurt more people and eventually it will claim a life... but for as long as I'm alive.. It won't take my family away from me and I know that they won't let it take me.

* * *

**I've turned "Katrina's lessons" into a one-shot and I've changed the title to "My girl's growing up too fast". This might end up being an entry in "Michelangelo's diary" Please tell me if you liked it! Please review xx**


End file.
